


Torn Sweet Flowers

by GoldMoonFlower



Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: bad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldMoonFlower/pseuds/GoldMoonFlower
Summary: I had created this in a class and needed to put it somewhere to see if it was worth keeping.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 1





	Torn Sweet Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's going to be bad.

Music, joy.  
Romeo, Juliet.  
Angle, Dark.  
Torn place tree.  
Trade out Time.  
Just bee it’s speech.  
Depart center clean beat.  
Save, sweet, loved.  
Strength, memories for expensive ignorance.  
Upstairs, downstairs.  
Hall, blood.  
Cloud Dancer.  
Electrical kiss, flowers.


End file.
